1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plant-growing lamp structure which, when approached by a person, is automatically triggered to create a simulated weather condition and thereby effect a change in local environment so as to add fun to the cultivation of plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Plant cultivation, which used to be an outdoor activity, is now carried out primarily indoors, and in order to simulate sunshine, plant lights have been designed to provide irradiation which enables or promotes the growth of plants.
A typical plant light structure is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M484300, which is titled “PLANT-GROWING LAMP OF ADJUSTABLE LIGHT QUALITY” and was issued on Aug. 21, 2014. According to the disclosure of this patent, a main body is provided with at least one plant light source with a blue tint and at least one plant light source with a red tint. When supplied with electricity, each plant light source with a blue tint generates white light with a continuous spectrum shifted toward blue light and suitable for plant growth, and each plant light source with a red tint generates white light with a continuous spectrum shifted toward red light and also suitable for plant growth. The light quality of this plant-growing lamp can be adjusted according to the growing conditions of a plant in each stage of growth to meet the light quality requirements of each stage.
By converting between different ranges of wavelengths, the plant-growing lamp of the '300 patent can generate light suitable for irradiating plants in different growth stages or of different species. The conversion of wavelengths, however, is the only function of this plant-growing lamp. Given the current trend in plant cultivation, which is toward more refined practice and toward operability in a limited space by a single individual, especially the cultivation of decorative plants at home or in the office, it is preferable that cultivation management is made simple and can dispense with intensive labor. Autonomous management is even better.
The foregoing trend gave rise to Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M486002, which is titled “LANDSCAPE LIGHT” and was issued on Sep. 11, 2014. According to the disclosure of the '002 patent, the landscape light includes an upper cover, a bottom portion, a light-permeable cover, and a cultivation base. The light-permeable cover has a hollow cylindrical structure whose two end surfaces are located in the upper cover and the bottom portion respectively such that a receiving space is formed between the upper cover, the light-permeable cover, and the bottom portion. The cultivation base is provided at the bottom portion and within the receiving space. In addition, a light-emitting module is provided in the receiving space to illuminate the receiving space, thus not only shedding light on the cultivation base in the receiving space, but also producing a luminous visual effect. The landscape light further includes a water supplier fixedly provided at the upper cover. The water supplier includes a water container and a sprinkler. The water container is provided outside the upper cover while the sprinkler is provided inside the upper cover and fixed to the water container.
Although the landscape light of the '002 patent features autonomous management (i.e., automatic lighting and water sprinkling for the plant being cultivated) and can be placed at home or in the office for decorative purposes, it can also be dull or even boring due to its incapability to effect a variety of changes in local environment, which leaves room for improvement.